The traditional water distribution system has a standard manifold with a central inlet and outlet. Intermediate the central inlet and outlet are a plurality of distribution outlets. As the number of distribution outlets increases, it is advantageous to label the distribution outlets.
In view of the above, several methods for labeling fluid inlets and outlets have been developed. The approaches vary from the simple marking of information with a writing utensil or applying an adhesive label to a visible location. These methods suffer from several drawbacks. For example, it may often become desirable to change the label which is permanently fixed. Additionally, such labeling is not always easily read. Also, cleaning and/or replacement may become necessary. Although possible, such maintenance may be difficult and time consuming.